


Candy

by matron7523



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Casual Sex, Friends With Benefits, M/M, No Angst, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matron7523/pseuds/matron7523
Summary: Both of them have been busy, but these special evenings and nights together make up for it.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Candy

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I don't know what happened; I just started writing this for our Shiritori game, wanted to write something about what happened after EXO had visited Baekhyun at Inkigayo, and this was the result! It's my first time writing canon, and it's been a great while since I wrote something that I'd call finished (although this one has no plot), but maybe that's precisely why I wanted to share this with everyone! :)

"Soon, your mask will fall off if you won't stop grinning and beaming like that," Sehun remarked dryly.

They had just finished the meeting about the details and features of their forthcoming album, and they were about to leave the building, packing their belongings. But Chanyeol's face was attached down to his phone. "What's so fascinating going on there?"

"Mmm, nothing," Chanyeol mumbled, yet the grin still didn't completely disappear as he slipped the phone into his pocket.

It had been a long day, and the preparations had kept taking their toll on them, but Chanyeol was excited about everything that was coming up. It was good being able to make music again, and it was good to have Sehun alongside him to experience everything together.

They exchanged quick goodbyes with each other before Sehun was the first to take his leave, and not much later, Chanyeol was soon following through the door to the elevators and riding down to the parking lot. He threw his bag to the passenger's seat and covered his mouth and nose with the mask he had earlier pulled down under his chin. He slowly drove out, waving a hand to the security guard by the electric boom barrier, and then sped up.

The drive was peaceful, the traffic wasn't as crazy as usual; his sound system was playing a song from Noizu, and Chanyeol couldn't help tapping the steering wheel along with the energetic beat. Although he was feeling kind of tired, he was also impatient.

It had been fifteen days of limited communication, him being so busy and involved with the album that he had hardly had time to visit home quickly, and on top of that, different promotions going on. He enjoyed every second, and Chanyeol was fully aware of the nature of their job. Still, it was also needless to say his impatience had grown to the maximal extent now that the release date was coming closer and closer, and his stress level had also risen higher. He was in desperate need of some relaxation and unwinding.

After 30 minutes, he was finally at his destination, pushing a code number to the machine and then driving down the familiar slope to another parking garage. He hustled through the empty garage, nervously glancing around if there was someone who could possibly recognize him. He pulled the beanie a bit more down just in case, but fortunately, he seemed to be the only one there.

The elevator ride seemed to take forever, and once Chanyeol was on the right floor, he didn't hesitate when racing to the right door and dialing the door code. The door peeped for admission, and he stepped into the foyer.

Chanyeol was crouched down, taking off his shoes when there was a familiar voice above him.

"What if I thought a burglar is coming in? Or a fan? I could hit you with a frying pan. Or with a baseball bat, just like Kyungsoo does."

"Hah, you wouldn't dare," Chanyeol smirked, and stood up.

He couldn't help taking a look at Baekhyun from head to toe for a great while; Chanyeol was just so happy he was actually there in front of him in the flesh.

Baekhyun was wearing his usual homebody outfit, baggy blue pants that had already lost their brightest tone of color, and a loose white t-shirt that revealed the left collarbone a bit too much. Chanyeol felt a sudden embarrassing warmth creeping to his cheeks, but luckily he still had his mask on so Baekhyun couldn't make fun of him.

"Besides," he continued quickly, "you don't even own a baseball bat. I would also doubt the frying pan if I hadn't already used one here when cooking for you."

Baekhyun chuckled lowly. He leaned in forward to snatch Chanyeol's mask and beanie away with one hand.

"But still, what about the 'fan'?"

"Didn't we agree that I'm your biggest fan?"

"You just agreed on it by yourself," Baekhyun said. "And not afraid to show it to everyone."

"Admit it, you like it secretly."

Baekhyun smiled faintly and picked Chanyeol's bag from the floor. "Maybe I do. Come on in, I ordered some food. You must be hungry."

He led Chanyeol to the kitchen, and several takeaway boxes were neatly placed on the counter.

"How did you know I was craving Chinese food? I swear I was just thinking about jjajangmyeon while driving," Chanyeol moaned happily as he opened the lids of the boxes with excitement. "Too bad I need to make sure I won't overeat, I can't afford that now that the comeback is behind the corner--"

"I'm eating as well, and it's only a half of portion for each of us. One evening won't do much harm." Baekhyun patted his arm lightly, as Chanyeol didn't stop making a pouty face by the open boxes. He moved behind him to rest his head against Chanyeol's shoulder.

"Also," he continued whispering, as he placed his hands against Chanyeol's hips, fidgeting fingers against them first and then slowly massaging the area with open palms. Baekhyun's soft hands felt so warm and right there even when there was a shirt fabric between their skin, and his hot breath tickled a little bit the nape of Chanyeol's neck. "You need all the energy you've consumed. And all the energy you will consume later--"

"Mmmh, what do you mean?"

"I mean, if you stay longer and then comes the moment--"

"The moment when--?"

"The moment when you will try your best not to lose to me in Battleground!" Baekhyun suddenly let him go with a firm pat to his ass and a wink.

"What a tease, you fucker," Chanyeol said and pretended to nudge Baekhyun's side with his elbow, but he couldn't help smiling.

They moved to sit down by the table, placed food boxes and coke bottles in the middle of them, and started stuffing themselves with spicy noodles and fried chicken. Baekhyun was once again so much into eating that he mainly managed to make happy content sounds while Chanyeol kept telling him about his past day and week.

Chanyeol repeatedly smiled to himself as he kept stealing glances of Baekhyun, who looked completely silly and adorable when eating with such energy. It was astonishing how the other had such ability to look like that since it was the same man whose hot dominant side was totally something that could make Chanyeol's knees go a bit shaky from time to time.

After eating, they both were too exhausted to clean up immediately but only had enough energy to move to the couch. Baekhyun instantly plopped down and simply laid his head on Chanyeol's lap without asking permission.

Chanyeol's hands came to his soft hair, combing his fingers through it.

"I like the color," Chanyeol commented, getting a soft hum as Baekhyun's response.

They remained quiet for a moment until Chanyeol couldn't help saying what he had in his mind.

"I'm so proud of you."

"Because of my hair?" Baekhyun asked dumbly, murmuring under his breath, and after that giving a prolonged yawn with an open mouth. It was already past midnight, after all. "At least I'm showing it off unlike you, Mr. Beanie-Glued-To-My-Head."

"Hey, the beanie is comfortable! And no, not because of the hair. Because of the album, of course. Talk about being a million-seller. We all are proud of you, and you should be so damn proud of yourself too."

Chanyeol knew Baekhyun knew very well how much he always rooted for him, but he still wanted Baekhyun to hear it again because the other had his drifts to be too humble from time to time. That was probably one reason everyone admired Baekhyun as a colleague, as an idol, as a company senior, as a friend, as he always put everyone else before himself. And Baekhyun couldn't help himself being vocal when it came to supporting someone close to him.

Once again, Baekhyun simply hummed deeply as Chanyeol's fingers kept soothing his head, lightly massaging the scalp. He closed his eyes as he stretched his arms, reaching them slightly upwards and eventually pulling himself up to a sitting position. He wrapped his arm loosely around Chanyeol's neck.

"I almost forgot to thank you," Baekhyun said, resting his forehead against Chanyeol's and mouth perilously close to Chanyeol's lips. "For the flowers. You totally surprised me."

"Did you like them?" Chanyeol grinned.

"Hell yeah, I did," Baekhyun said with his hometown dialect. They both chuckled. It was one of their countless inside jokes.

"How about that cute aloe vera plant?"

"What if I told you I gave it to Jongin?"

"I'd punch you. Or tickle you. And both of us are highly aware I'm the one knowing your most sensitive spots."

"Pffft, come here," Baekhyun muttered, angling his neck slightly and then capturing Chanyeol's mouth with his.

Baekhyun wasn't insecure or afraid of showing his feelings, but he certainly had difficulties in finding the right words sometimes and instead showed them by action. Just like he did at that moment, slowly moving his lips and sucking Chanyeol's lower lip between his teeth.

Chanyeol moved his hand to take Baekhyun's jaw between his index finger and thumb while he eagerly continued kissing him. He inhaled the mixture of Baekhyun's own scent and some fresh body-soap fragrance through his nose and wasn't sure if his head was slightly spinning from the general weariness or the excitement the other's deep and hungry kisses were doing to his body.

He wanted more. He needed more. He had missed this.

Chanyeol motioned Baekhyun to straddle him by grabbing his shoulders, and the other complied but didn't stop the kisses for more than a few seconds. Chanyeol cracked his lips a little more open, and Baekhyun took a chance directly by pushing his tongue inside Chanyeol's mouth. Chanyeol's slid his hands along Baekhyun's arms to his waist, to his hips until he reached his ass. He grabbed it with both hands, and both of them gasped as their crotches were rubbed against each other.

It was overwhelming. Chanyeol moved downwards, pressing kisses against the corner of Baekhyun's mouth, while his hands stayed cupping his ass. Then he kissed the jaw and slowly started trailing his lips down and nibbling his neck. Baekhyun had shaved, so his neck's skin was surprisingly warm and soft as Chanyeol continued kissing, lightly biting, and licking it.

Baekhyun's quiet, content moans filled the room, and his hands moved in automation to Chanyeol's back, scratching through the shirt fabric and piling it up with his fingers. Chanyeol raised his arms, and Baekhyun helped him to take his shirt off painfully slow.

The cold air from air-conditioning hit Chanyeol's bare skin. Still, he could only concentrate on how incredibly good Baekhyun's hands felt, a little bit rough and hard from the fingertips, as he started massaging Chanyeol's back muscles with them. Chanyeol tried his best to concentrate on kissing Baekhyun's neck again but couldn't help letting out low groans as he was getting more and more turned on by every touch.

"Bedroom," he panted against Baekhyun's neck, and the other nodded. Both of them knew what was coming up next.

They stood up and stumbled through the living room to Baekhyun's bedroom. On the way, Baekhyun took off his shirt and discarded it somewhere on the floor.

"Did you come here only for this?" Baekhyun smirked in a teasing manner as Chanyeol pushed him into bed, climbing on top of him. Chanyeol pressed his naked chest against Baekhyun's.

"Shut up."

They didn't talk more because Chanyeol literally shut Baekhyun up by capturing his lips again. His hand moved lower to massage Baekhyun's crotch through his pants, which caused Baekhyun to take a pause from kissing him, and a shameless low groan escaped his mouth. Baekhyun was already hard, and Chanyeol himself wasn't in the much better state.

Baekhyun shifted his legs a little bit so he could accommodate Chanyeol better. The gesture gave some space between them, so Chanyeol took his chance, got a firm hold of the waistband, and started tugging Baekhyun's pants down. Baekhyun raised his butt to make the undressing easier and messily kicked his pants completely away with his feet, while Chanyeol also raised to sit on his knees, still between Baekhyun's legs. Chanyeol fumbled with the button and the zipper, pulling it down and opening his jeans, and finally letting his hard-on bulge out.

Baekhyun didn't wait but saw his opportunity immediately. He wiggled into a sitting position and was now the one rubbing Chanyeol through his boxer briefs. The fabric was already a bit moist from the pre-cum, and Chanyeol couldn't help letting out sharp gasps that filled the room.

"Clothes off now," Baekhyun prompted.

Chanyeol stood up to comply in seconds, and Baekhyun also freed himself from the last piece of clothing, which left them both completely naked. Chanyeol came back to bed, and Baekhyun went to sit behind him to kiss his neck and crazing fingers on his hardened nipples. Chanyeol could feel Baekhyun's erection against his lower back.

It didn't take too long before Baekhyun slipped his hand between Chanyeol's legs and firmly wrapped fingers around the hard cock. He started pumping it in a slow rhythm.

"Do you want to finish like this, or should we--?" Baekhyun whispered tentatively against his ear. His breath was hot, but the combination of it and his hand down sent cold shivers down to Chanyeol's whole body.

"I want--" Chanyeol couldn't complete the sentence as Baekhyun resumed jerking him, "I want to--"

"Yes?" Baekhyun uttered naughtily. Chanyeol knew he loved teasing him, and seeing him wrecked like that.

"I want to... fuck you."

"Now we're talking," Baekhyun said, letting go of Chanyeol's dick and immediately reaching for the nightstand and fishing out a bottle of lube and a condom. He shoved the bottle into Chanyeol's hand, and Chanyeol opened the cap with trembling hands. He knew he wouldn't last long, yet it didn't matter because he just needed to get inside Baekhyun.

Baekhyun got on his fours, and Chanyeol positioned himself behind him.

It had been a while since Baekhyun had been at the receiving end, so Chanyeol was extremely careful when he slipped his lubed finger inside him, Baekhyun being all warm and tight there. Chanyeol found the prostate quickly and gave it an experimental press. Baekhyun groaned loudly and then muttered something, sounding like he was cursing under his breath, though Chanyeol couldn't pick the exact words.

When Chanyeol added the second finger, Baekhyun started rocking his body urgently and fucking himself against Chanyeol's fingers. He needed it as much as Chanyeol did, and the sight itself already almost made Chanyeol come on himself.

"Fuck Baekhyun," Chanyeol moaned with want, scissoring his fingers and stretching the other one a bit more.

"Come on," Baekhyun moaned, and Chanyeol didn't have to be told twice.

He pulled his fingers out, picked the small plastic package, tore it, and then rolled a condom on his cock. Baekhyun had turned around, now laying on his back and watching the scene while slowly fisting his own dick.

Baekhyun pulled a cushion from somewhere to place it under himself, and Chanyeol put himself on top of him, balancing himself with his arms and Baekhyun's head resting between them. Chanyeol leaned down. They kissed, tongues meeting directly.

Then Chanyeol held the base of his cock and positioned it to Baekhyun's opening. Baekhyun puffed, eyes lightly closed but uttered him to continue by nodding, so Chanyeol pushed in slowly. And then out. He repeated the action.

Baekhyun wrapped legs around Chanyeol's torso, locking ankles on his back, and started moving along as Chanyeol began thrusting into him at a quicker pace. Baekhyun's arms were messily laying somewhere above his hair, half-hiding his face. He felt amazingly good around Chanyeol's cock, tight and hot, and he looked so sexy when he was on the verge of losing himself like that.

"I don't wanna come yet," Baekhyun sighed, so Chanyeol quickly pulled out and then pulled Baekhyun to sit in front of him. He tapped his thighs with his palms, and Baekhyun moved closer, his ass hovering above Chanyeol's hard dick as he grabbed Chanyeol's shoulders and practically put his whole weight on them.

"Ride me?" Chanyeol asked, and didn't have to say anything more as Baekhyun lowered himself on his cock forthwith. Chanyeol linked his other arm under Baekhyun's armpit and took a firm grip of his broad shoulder which was all sweaty. He grabbed Baekhyun's ass with the other hand. Baekhyun began bouncing on top of him, and Chanyeol tried to thrust upwards to meet him in the middle. The sound of slick slapping and their deep moans were now in every corner of the bedroom.

They found the pace, and Chanyeol felt himself coming closer and closer. He couldn't hold himself any longer, so he started fasting up with speed, fucking Baekhyun feverishly and making the thursts even sharper. He was probably making shameless sounds, but he couldn't hear himself or Baekhyun's voice any longer.

When the orgasm hit him, Chanyeol hissed and emptied himself entirely with the last thrusts. He kept gasping and trying his best to catch some air but still somehow managed to move Baekhyun off and rolled him on his stomach. Baekhyun didn't have much time to react before Chanyeol spread his asscheeks with hands, leaned in, and pushed his tongue into him.

Baekhyun moaned so loudly it was almost like a cry, and his whole body was quivering as Chanyeol kept teasingly flicking his tongue around the hole and then tongue-fucking him properly. Baekhyun desperately tried pushing his ass to Chanyeol's face, but Chanyeol gripped him and prevented him from moving. When Chanyeol pushed two fingers inside to accompany his tongue, it was the end for Baekhyun.

Baekhyun shook violently, moaned loudly, and came between the mattress and his own stomach. Chanyeol immediately slumped next to him, and they stayed still for a moment, being forced to concentrate on breathing heavily only.

Then Baekhyun turned around to his side, facing Chanyeol. His lips were swollen, there was a faint redness on his cheeks and sweat drops against the temples. But his eyes were bright, and his gaze was content, somehow serene.

"That was fun," Baekhyun commented, a happy, satisfied smile spreading to his lips.

Chanyeol took the condom away and tied it, throwing it on the floor next to the bed.

"That was," he agreed.

"Do you have to wake up early tomorrow?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Chanyeol sighed. The constant lack of sleep was the biggest downside of their job, but then again, he had kind of got used to that already. That's why he honestly didn't sleep much even when he had a rare possibility for that. Baekhyun was totally different in that aspect; that guy was able to sleep literally anywhere whenever he had a chance to do that.

"I have to be at the studio at six o'clock," Chanyeol clarified.

"Well, there are still many hours until that! I have schedules from eight," Baekhyun chirped and leaned in to give him a lazy kiss on the cheek.

They started casually talking about Chanyeol's music-making process and random stuff about the upcoming album, Baekhyun dropping questions curiously and looking he was sincerely interested in hearing about them. Chanyeol was more than happy to answer all the questions and explain all the tiniest aspects while Baekhyun listened carefully. Usually, some people around him weren't too eager to talk about these music-related subjects that long, but Baekhyun was always genuinely fascinated by all the topics that were important to people he liked. Baekhyun also had the best reactions, so needless to say, it was enjoyable to talk to him.

The topic changed into Baekhyun's album and then to their families, and then they started discussing current hot issues and gossips occurring in their social circles.

While Baekhyun was explaining about one of their stylist's wedding party, Chanyeol was still listening, but his mind started wandering. To their relationship, to Baekhyun.

It was true that their arrangement wasn't the most usual one. Had it been someone else, Chanyeol would have already lost his shit, wondering if they were just having a casual friends-with-benefits-thingy going on or if there was something else, something more serious, behind it. But this was Baekhyun. And with Baekhyun, everything just kind of clicked, like putting the right piece to a puzzle.

With Baekhyun, blowing a fuse or being unsure and awkward, just wasn't possible. He was frank about his feelings, so there were no hidden secret meanings behind his words. With Baekhyun, it didn't matter if it was unusual or random because everything felt just right when they were together. They always had fun together, the sex was mindblowing, and for once, there had never been awkward aftermaths that usually happened if Chanyeol had a messy one-night-stand with someone else.

With Baekhyun, Chanyeol could be himself. Maybe that meant something. Maybe that meant nothing. And maybe--maybe--one day there would come the time they needed to discuss it through. But it wouldn't happen that night.

"Hmm, stay for the night?" Baekhyun asked suddenly, "You can sleep here with me."

"I bet I wouldn't be able to say 'no' even if I tried," Chanyeol grinned.

They stood up from the bed, and Baekhyun tiptoed to shower to wash. After he was back, towel hanging on his waist, he threw a spare toothbrush package and a clean t-shirt to Chanyeol, who was sitting on the couch and scrolling through Instagram with his phone. Then Chanyeol went to take a quick shower and do some evening necessities. When he came back, Baekhyun had already changed back to his home outfit.

They lied down on the messy bed ("Gross," Baekhyun scrunched his nose), Baekhyun turned off the light and nuzzled closer to Chanyeol. Chanyeol gladly opened his arm so that Baekhyun could rest his head against his chest. They fell asleep quickly.

Chanyeol woke up four hours later to his phone alarm. He carefully put his clothes on and made sure he didn't wake Baekhyun up. The other had wrapped the duvet around himself like a burrito, and his mobile phone was resting next to his hand on the mattress. Typical.

Once in the parking hall, Chanyeol opened his Kakao talk and messaged to Baekhyun.

_didn't dare to wake you up_

_you look like a burrito when you sleep ㅋㅋㅋㅋ_

_have a nice day :)_

_btw i have so much fun with you always_

_thank you for being you_


End file.
